horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Apple Berry Nana
Apple Berry Nana is a song by American singer Eric Bellinger. Lyrics This shit a vibe, vibe, vibe, vibe, vibe, vibe Yeah, vibe What type of scent is that? How you get your hips and your waist like that? Girl, I ain't one to gas But I had no idea it could taste like that Like cinnamon water mixed with marijuana Caramel and honey, apple berry nana Got that cinnamon water mixed with marijuana Caramel and honey, apple berry nana What type of scent is that? (Ahh) All up in your hips and your waist like that Never been the one to gas (Ahh) But I had no idea it could taste like that Kissing you is not enough for me Baby, I'm a big boy, and big boys have desires But you're my one desire, yeah ('Sire) You my one desire, yeah ('Sire) Plus your kitty that fire So I'ma keep it in designer (Yeah) Steady tryna keep shit quiet, yeah I been on a side chick diet, yeah What I need them for when I got you? They don't got Mentos scent on my, mmm Tell me What type of scent is that? (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ahh) How you get your hips and your waist like that? (Like that) Girl, I ain't one to gas (Gas) But I had no idea it could taste like that (Ho) Like cinnamon water (Water, water) Mixed with marijuana (Marijuana) Caramel and honey ('Mel and honey) Apple berry nana (Berry nana) Got that cinnamon water (Water, water) Mixed with marijuana (Marijuana) Caramel and honey ('Mel and honey) Apple berry nana (Berry nana) What type of scent is that? (Sheesh) All up in your hips and your waist like that (Like that) Never been the one to gas (Ah) But I had no idea it could taste like that Hol' up, hol' up, wait, stop I want it in the mornin' (Mornin') You need it in the evenin' (Evenin') I love when you start moanin' Lick you before I beat it (I'ma lick you down, down) When we finished, still need more of ya Girl, you got that euphoria You got it (Baby, you got it) You got it (Shawty, still need more of ya) Baby, you got it Can you tell me What type of scent is that? (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ahh) How you get your hips and your waist like that? (Like that) Girl, I ain't one to gas (Gas) But I had no idea it could taste like that (Ho) Like cinnamon water (Water, water) Mixed with marijuana (Marijuana) Caramel and honey ('Mel and honey) Apple berry nana (Apple berry nana) Got that cinnamon water (Water, water) Mixed with marijuana (Marijuana) Caramel and honey ('Mel and honey) Apple berry nana (Berry nana) What type of scent is that? (Sheesh) All up in your hips and your waist like that (Like that) Never been the one to gas (Ah) But I had no idea it could taste like that Tell me how? How, Sway? How? How, Sway? How, Sway? How? How, Sway? Yeah, shawty, swing my way (Oh, woah) Sheesh, it's Eazy Why It Sucks # There are terrible lyrics such as "Baby, I'm a big boy, and big boys have desires" # Eric Bellinger's voice is very annoying # The flow is terrible and is offbeat at times # The music video is very boring Music Video Eric Bellinger - Apple Berry Nana (Official Music Video) Category:Eric Bellinger Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:2019 Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Annoying Songs Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Boring Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Drug Songs